


theorizing

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [6]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand wavy science, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: michael has a theory for time travel, alex thinks he's cute





	theorizing

“So, theoretically, if one were to orbit the earth faster than the speed of light, therefore altering and/or becoming apart of spacetime geometrics, by the time they got back to earth, it would seem like they time traveled. Right?”

  
Alex slowly looked up to his boyfriend who was splayed upside down on the couch, his head hanging and his curls stretching towards the floor. He had a notebook on his chest with million different equations that surpassed Alex’s understanding just casually written across it, not a calculator in sight.

  
“Michael, I’m sorry, but I genuinely don’t have a response,” Alex said, huffing a laugh. Michael pursed his lips for a minute before nodding.

  
“Okay. I bet Liz has an opinion.”

  
“I have no doubt that she does.”

  
“Okay. Good talk.”

  
“Was it, though?” he chuckled. Michael gave him a sweet little smile and a nod before grabbing his phone off the table and typing out the question to Liz. “So you trying to leave me or something?”

  
Michael scoffed loudly, dropping his phone to look at Alex with an incredulous expression. “No, never. I just wanna know, you know?”

  
“I know. Just double-checking.” Alex hummed. Michael gave a little smirk, twisting off the couch and landing on the floor in the least graceful way possible. Alex bit back a laugh and let the man come to him, sitting on his lap and draping his arms around his neck.

  
“I finally got you, why would I ever leave you?” he asked, peppering small kisses all over Alex’s face. Alex pulled him closer with a laugh, feeling a little more than blissful for the affection he got to have all the time now.

  
“People choose their passion over their love life all the time,” Alex pointed out, his words getting quieter towards the end as Michael went to capture his lips in a kiss.

  
“You are my passion,” Michael answered simply against his mouth, pressing in a bit harder. Alex squeezed Michael thigh, massaging his way up slowly and methodically until he started earning a few moans.

  
Michael’s fingers weaved into his hair, tugging ever so gently as Alex started to kiss down his neck. His skin was soft and tasted vaguely of sweat and that weirdly fancy body wash Isobel bought him to keep him from smelling too bad. It was effective and borderline addictive.

  
Just as Michael had moved to straddle him and started moving his hips, his phone went off. He used his mind to bring the phone to him. Alex sighed impatiently when Michael stopped moving and even pulled away. It was only made up for by that proud smile on his lips.

  
“Liz said yeah. I win.”

  
And Alex smiled, cupping his cheeks to pull him in all over again.

  
“Me too.”


End file.
